LOTM: Sword of Kings/YMMV
*'Abandon Shipping': **Most shippers of Katarina x Tomas immediately went for the lifeboats after it turns out that the latter had a better relationship with Cassie Cage who has a mutual feeling for each other and are two badass soldiers fighting together since their teenagers years. For Katarina, there is no better, the weaker and gentle Rentaro Satomi. **Maria x Ara shippers ended up all but disappearing after the preview scenes of Ara Astaroth mentally abusing Katarina was released in Kiss of Death, which turned the once well-liked ship into complete No Yay as Ara Astaroth showed to be simply too evil and amoral for switching her good and evil side every single time and compounded by confirmation in the new concept that Ara was not interested in Maria but in her powers. **Diabla x Demonio was one of the many villainnous shipping in this story but once it was stated Diabla would ruthlessly backstsab Demonio to use him as a meat-shield, every single person who found their relationship to be the only redeeming factor for Diabla vanished. *'Acceptable Targets': **Catholics. It doesn't help that the representation of the Catholic Church has in LOTM: Sword of Kings is Iscariot Section XIII, which seems to be made up of a bunch of murderous lunatics and complete bastards. The Nazis and fascist... Always being the perfect villains to beat without remorse here. **Characters who try too hard when flirting are seen as annoying by others, including those they hit on and their playboy tendencies are often the result of some personal insecurity. Kyouhi tries too hard because of his desire to be a ladies man and disgusts Kotori with his advances, Tomas' cheeky attempts at flirting with Katarina pisses her off, Kyoji Kawagoe hits on many women because he's afraid of what people will actually think of him being a nerd (intellectual!) and annoys the female crew of Fraxinus at one point with his suave cool guy image. Downplayed in that none of the characters are treated as bad people specifically because of these traits, but their Casanova tendencies are never treated as positive attributes either. **In general, sexual abusers and lechers are a common target in the story. Kureto Hīragi abusive and possessive behavior in flashbacks to Maria Jissele immediately marked him as a monster, while several minor gangsters flirting with the female cast is treated as justification for them to hit them. *'Acceptable Political Targets': Very famous for not only antagonizing policy but also how impotent it is as the world of the story goes downhill. The story not only antagonize the nazis, fascists but also even socialism, communism, capitalism and anarcho-capitalist and neo-capitalism in an attempt to avoid putting personal politicial matters of the authors. In other words, the villains are not nazis and fascists but also capitalists and socialists to have a perfect balance between the roles of the characters. It would be odd if the heroes were actually leftists fighting right-wing villains, right? *'Acceptable Religious Targets': By extension, Satanists. While they are portrayed as insane psychopaths in other medias, the story gives them a lot of sympathy as well, with only a few of them being actually good people despite making mistakes in serving a malevolent entity. But yeah, satanists still pretty much a Stock Character for villains in SoK. *'Adult Fear': Especially present in the first Saga, where the show makes no attempt to hide the fact that there were children are treated as the same as adults; with violence, abuses, sexual assaults and murder. The reason? The show wants to keep its reality realistic as possible to show the true darkness of the real world. The reality that not even infants and children are safe from the cruelty of humans. *'Alas, Poor Scrappy': There are many vicious villains in this story who deny redemption but the authors always give half of them a emotional death that may show up the little humanity they had inside of them in an attempt to not make them into 100% vicious monsters. Deep inside, they are still people, even the psychotic Yuuki Terumi gets it as well. *'Alternative Character Interpretation': **"Is Imperia Deamonne Cute and Psycho or Yandere" is a question of interest to many readers. Recent events have suggested she might just be an exceptionally deadly Tsundere, considering she's always being standoffish most of the time. **Darth Hades provides an interesting case. We already know he enjoys the suffering of others, but it is unclear whether or not that is his greatest wish besides bringing total darkness to the existence. Hades' subconscious desire might have been something else entirely. **Much of Ara's character and behavior, due to her elusive nature, has been a subject of heavy debate. Was Ara truly a good person who slowly became corrupted or was she always a blood-hungry monster that simply stopped hiding it? Did Ara genuinely love Unit-CM 130 (And does she still, in her own extremely twisted fashion?) or did she simply view him as a a sexual possession and tool to manipulate and abuse? Does Ara genuinely believe she's doing what is best for the demons or is she aware of the negative impact her actions have on the demons and doesn't care? Did Ara always enjoy killing or did she develop a taste for it? **Travon, an unrepentant serial murderer with a major complex, idealistic if somewhat deluded young man who means well, even if, ultimately, the ends don't justify the means, the savior of all mankind, or a Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds? That's just the tip of the iceberg. **Kyouko Kirigiri openly states that good and evil are purely subjective concepts, and whilst this doesn't necessarily disqualify someone from being Good or Evil, she never shows any inclination towards either, pursuing Jack the Ripper both because it's what "K". **Azul Jissele in many aspects: ***Azul is justified in her single-minded yet incredibly selfish passion for vengeance, or do her actions make her no better than her target? Azul herself would lean more toward the latter viewpoint, in a Then Let Me Be Evil sense, but just about everyone else in her party, including her former rival Revy, see her as the former. ***While Azul has been hinted at having a crush on Karma Maxwell arcs later in Saga AA, did part of Azul unknowingly have a crush on her childhood friend Atala Arck? In several scenes of the story, Azul's vision of a perfect world included a Atala that was very affectionate towards her. An affection that Azul seemed to respond positively to, such as giving her blood to her. **Magilou is a fun light-hearted Troll whose moments of humor provide some much needed comic relief, or is she a selfish Jerkass who makes things harder than they have to be? Also, Magilou's characterization as a Sad Clown is explored after learning her Dark and Troubled Past from being tortured and stripped of everything she loves by KnightWalker Family and Revelation of Qliphoth which also serves as a form of Parental Abandonment, since her foster parents raised her for a time. Does that mean her interactions with the Maria's party are really just because she has nothing better to do, or is she intentionally keeping her distance to avoid having her heart broken again until she gains courage to go after Karma? **How much of Red Moon Tyrant's behavior is due to the influence of Red herself? Does Katarina really see her foster sister as a monster? Or is she simply being used by Red to drive Imperia to despair? Could Red simply have Katarina's appearance and memories while generally suppressing the real Katarina with certain moments where the real Katarina briefly emerges? **King Hamdo is a magnet for this, not surprising given how little screentime the guy has. Is he a victim like the others of the Fallen's Essence or an accomplice? Hamdo was forced to serve him or is just taking advantage of their pactt? It doesn't help that much of the information about him is given by rather dubious sources and that even the authors don't seem to have full knowledge of who he was. Actually, pretty much of Hamdo's character was made only to put him as one of the many major antagonists helping to create an atmosphere of war in the story at the time of World War III. *'Angst? What Angst?': **Zig-zagged; the women who are rescued from Astaroth Empire's globins after being raped have severe and realistic psychological fall-out (Alliance's women drops out of fighting entirely and civilians are still massively unstable a full decade afterwards) but literally everything that goblins do to people short of that tends to be brushed off by the very next chapter by their victims (up to and including; elves getting dogpiled, stripped, and groped, priestess having her arm partly bitten off, and farmers being used as a human sacrifice and watching her teammates get slaughtered.) **''Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine takes this to its logically absurd extreme, but probably for the better. Azul as an infant lost her parents, had her kingdom destroyed by Eckidina KnightWalker, then again loses her adoptive mother, watched her village being burned to the ground, became a slave in Paris, watched her friends being mutilated and finally lost all her faith in humanity. All these mentioned mentioned above are the center of all her hatred and anger for the rest of the spin-off. But 3 years later, following the end of the spin-off, all her past and terrible experiences she lived are almost barely mentioned. Even her hatred for Eckidina disappeared, although she still act with hostility towards the former. **Katya having had her country invaded by the Mongol Empire and everyone she knew, including her adoptive father, murdered while still a small child, being made a combat slave and forced to kill people daily during training for years and seeing her only friend die after having been possessed by the woman who killed her father, Katya holds herself remarkably well. She still angsts once in a while, but who wouldn't in her place? *'Angst Dissonance': One of the biggest non-shipping reasons for Tama Sakai becoming The Scrappy, being one of the most well-off characters in the series, but complaining about her unfortunate circumstances more than any of them. She appears in just one episode and is immediately killed in the same episode, a few seconds later, by the Jack the Ripper herself. Even so, she is mentioned twice after her death in future episodes by Kenzo Tenma, her father. *'Anti-Climax Boss': Griffith? Cavalo de Troia? The spin-off Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine had many of them. The characters show up only one time and then show up 5 episodes later only to have a fight of 10 minutes and die in-screen but it was justified due to the lack of episodes that was suppose to mark the end of Part of the spin-off. After this, you'll rarely see a Anti-Climax Boss again, for every antagonist will have a background or even show a little of their inner side while giving the readers a fight full of superpowers and battle strategy. *'Anvilicious': The story is really full of women and feminist contents, but even so, you may confuse this story with the new generation of ''Star Wars ''from ''Disney, where women are superior in almost everything. However, you're wrong. The author himself despise this type of content and only made women in higher numbers. Men and women in this story are equals in all terms, and receive the same merits and rewards for their achievements. *'Arc Fatigue': A good amount of readers might feel that while the LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc is good, it dragged out for too long compared to previous arcs. For comparison, the arc finally reached its end in the LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2, for a total of 5 episodes with long-ass episodes, making it the longest arc know so far. And just as the story was about to end, the entrance of STAR LABS of United States of America, Vira Hermes and the KK Killer extended the car for 3 more episodes, which one with more than 1+ hour of reading. *'Ass Pull': Azul Jissele gaining access to Kali's Ultimate Ability Cross of Yggdrassil and Bridal Crest during the final battle against Vergil. The story tries to justify this by saying that when Kali sacrificed herself to try and kill Scathach using Cross of Yggdrassil, she willed a piece of herself to become a part of her after Scathach killed her meaning that she gained the power to use her abilities when Azul was revived, and this is a result of Kali's "will" actually being contained in the lightning that originally gave her life and runs through her body. While this is already pretty bad since her lightning reviving Azul to begin with is questionable writing, the bigger issue is with how this fact isn't revealed until the fighting starts between Vergil and Azul LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc, meaning the ability literally comes out of nowhere to justify Azul beating Vergil. Adding to the issue is that Azul already got a power-up when she was given Revy's heart and could thus use her powers temporarily and with great cost to herself. It would of made more sense for Azul to turn into Revy's Zoyineian Demon Form to win. *'Audience-Alienating Premise': **The concept of flat heroes with only long battles and overpowered was seen as a turn off by most people in CIS Productions at first, who pegged the story as being just another silly Widget Series like Dragon Ball GT. However, this is slowly starting to change as the introduction of New Script to the story that caused the story to be even more detailed and complex than ever. **While the other stories of CIS Productions can be rejected for the same reasons as other cynical, gloomy and cruel works, the SoK ''story can cause a separate aversion due to the perceived fetishization of violence against women, which some see as a kind of perverted fanservice, despite said "fanservice" being intentionally drawn to be every bit as horrifying and off-putting as possible given the context. (While there is the standard kind of fanservice present in the story as well, it is distinctly separate from the horrors that villains and even ordinary people inflict). *'Awesome Ego': Kyouko Kirigiri. Some of her actions throughout the story have left this impression on some readers. Not to mention, her Ego Decay in falling in love with the SERIAL KILLER she was hunting down might be the NEWEST and the most CREATIVE ending to all mystery novels of HISTORY... Not gonna brag ourselves here but it was far the most strange and yet Heartwarming ending in CIS' stories. *'Base-Breaking Character': Misogi Kumagawa. Some dislike him because he is seen like a pet to Eckidina KnightWalker who barely have freedom to think and do whatever he wants. That said, a lot of people genuinely like Misogi and want him to be with Eckidina KnightWalker anyway, not to mention recent events in ''The Will of Qliphoth ''episode expanded his background and showed how he and Eckidina were as children. *'Badass Decay': Many see Sephiria Arks KnightWalker's role in ''LOTM: Destiny as a severe let-down after the previous two storylines, considering she spends most of the time moping about in her residence, denying the rise of a new Balam Alliance's crimes and the infamous "dying of a broken heart". Just two options: a) it would have been pretty hard for her to play a very action-oriented role as she did before, considering she's heavily pregnant throughout the story (pregnancy hormones may partly explain her crying, depressed mood, etc), not to mention she is the Empress of the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and b) scenes which were left on the cutting room floor showed that she tries to curtail Krol's power, and has a hand in the beginning of what will eventually become the Omniversal Resistance. *'Bizarro Episode': A terror episode programmed to appear in Sith Saga where Darth Hades send the heroes to a nightmarish world where everything is a dream... but that "good" dream you're expecting. It's a dream with no laws, no understanding, no connection, no sense and there are no rules, everything can be twisted, people change in different forms of objects and animals, the world change its shape out of nowhere... it's like if you're reading a book drunk. That's it. *'Bishonen Jump Syndrome': The story is primarily aimed at a male audience considering most females are Ms. Fanservice, but there's no denying the sheer amount of very attractive males in the series and the massive amounts of Ho Yay thanks to Kyouhei Kannazuki. Notably, Tomas and Lucas are both prone to scenes that show off their amazing physiques and Tomas gains a Sexy Backless Outfit as a Black Demon. *'Captain Obvious Reveal': Echidna StinWalker actually being a fragmental soul of Eckidina KnightWalker is something that pretty much all CIS authors not related to her story saw coming even before the creation of her character. Vira Hermes being an evil version of Eugen Katsuragi was pretty much the most obvious thing in Saga AA since the two characters are basically the SAME. *'Catharsis Factor': Oh my... So many... But admit it, Aki Honda getting her butt kicked in was satisfying after so many obscene taunts and extended psychological and physical torture on Katarina and for killing Eugen who was just trying to save her while calling her an "insect". *'Complete Monster:' Has its own page. *'Common Knowledge': Nu Wa has never said that an innocent person can't be hurt by her Gems because it was made with the essence of a purely good person, just that an evil person can't use it to hurt others because of its pure properties. *'Contractual Immortality': Elesis' was more or less iron-clad. *'Counterpart Comparison': Similarities have been noted between the Rogues team and Wolf Pack Squad. Both are a special forces squad trying to fight a new evil beyond humanity's power and suffer high casualties on the process while more and more enemies join their ranks because they are their new family and friends. *'Crack Pairing': B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130/Future Michael became a bit popular due to their similar personalities in the future and their high opinion of each other. The fact that they're both very attractive men was likely a contributing factor as well but in truth, they are like water and oil... They hate each other more than anyone else in Astaroth Empire. *'Creator's Pet': Downplayed with Bismarck Bodewig. DestroyerSubjugator90 has stated many times that he loves Bismarck, both to write her and as a character, but he also isn't completely blind to the fact that some CIS members in Facebook hates her for joining the DEM Empire, the most vicious organization of the story, with multi-universal wide atrocities. There are also many other characters that received more love than they were suppose to receive, one of them Mina Harker, the director of STAR LABS, who later episodes became the narrator ''of ''KK Murder Case ''special episode! *'Creepy Awesome': The story hold many psychopaths and sadistic monsters but some of them really stand up not only as creepy but have awesome powers, likable objectives and epic quotes. Vira Hermes, Ara Astaroth, The Fallen, Idea of Evil, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti and by extension Michael Langdon as ''Unknown Figure. *'Creepy Cute': Yuni the Inverse Spirit of Yoshino. She's a Creepy Child through and through, what with her quiet demeanor and unsettling stare that indicates she knows more than a kid her age should. But she still displays normal childish behavior, being both a notorious climber and Staring Kid, which makes her oddly endearing. *'Cry for the Devil': As hard is it for some to believe, some really do feel some sympathy for Rindel Ozu and Alice Ozu, also known as the Death Sisters. considering some of their backstory, the implications thereof, and how they apparently wanted someone with whom to relate after becoming immortals and losing their sanity after witnessing many of their loved ones dying another after another for centuries. *'Cultural Posturing': While another story of CIS Productions, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, gives the readers a lot about the Chinese culture (for being part of the writer's), the story of SoK gives the story more about Japanese, American and Brazillian culture (since the writer was born from Brazil) and society that are generally portrayed as all around superior to those that exist on other planets, with many characters beyond expressing their desire to have a society like Japan (the hard-working culture of the people) United States (mainly for its technology and sports) or Brazil (the culinary, music and architecture). *'Darkness-Induced Audience Apathy': Kicks in during the later episodes of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc where the Rogues keep losing more and more friends for screwing up become more visceral. For some people this borders on unnecessary cruelty. The sudden appearance of The Revelation of Qliphoth takes this much further and removes Jin Kisaragi and Mana Takamiya (who is considered to be one of the main heroines of the story since season1) out of the game. *'Demonic Spiders': The Paradox Reapers. They could appear in virtually anywhere in a world, and could kill you before you could blink. **The MPS Super Battle Droid. They have a powerful explosion attack that reduces their health and explode when they die. Even if they died due to the explosion. **The Abyssal members of Lapis' army. They swarm, often have shields the heroes have to break before doing normal damage, and can send them flying backwards (or pull their vicims towards them, so you can't easily escape) with ease. *'Designated Evil': The KnightWalker Family is an incredibly corrupt institution filled to the brim with nobles who use their money and influence to get away with any number of unspeakably horrific things. Considering who's in charge, there's no realistic chance of implementing peaceful reforms, so violence is the only viable option for changing the status quo. Since the Rogues and other heroic factions can't face the KnightWalker military in open battle, they have to use guerilla tactics and assassinations in order to be effective. They're not indiscriminate about it either, when we see them taking a contract on some particularly reprehensible nobles Kotori Itsuka states that the Rogues is going to verify the nobles are guilty of what their contractor says they are before killing them. In light of all this, claiming there isn't any justice in what the Rogues does rings extremely hollow. *'Designated Hero': Many detractors of the story find that Alliance of Freedom and the Rogues falls into this trope. Even though the writer makes it clear that Alliance of Freedom ("Freedom" just by the name) and Rogues are morally gray the detractors just don't buy into it. A main criticism the detractors aim towards the Alliance of Freedom and the Rogues are that seeing as how the Balam Alliance, KnightWalker Alliance and The Revelation of Qliphoth are Obviously Evil (with Bismarck, Oriax Wheelahr, Darth Raven and Celica Arfonia etc. being the exceptions) they are the definitive good guys of the story that the audience is supposed to root for. However because of how they mercilessly kill anyone who opposes them, lack any sort of unique qualities, and don't really allow their exploits to change them as characters it's hard to see them as sympathetic protagonists and they come off more as heroic sociopaths rather than effective villain protagonists. *'Ensembled Darkhorse:' See here. *'Escapist Character': The Minecraftia Arc seen to be the most notorious in this trope. **Katarina in Minecraftia Arc is actually a deconstruction of this due to parodying the Stock Light Novel Heroes. And to complete this, the portion she drank before going to this world was a magic portion to turn her into a man. She's in the same situation that Isekai fans (teleported to fantasy world) dream about, but she lacks the usual appeals that accompany such characters. Katarina in this world is constantly treated like a loser, has an incompetent Unwanted Harem, and frequently is defeated by other female princess who wants to have sex with her due to the lack of men in this world. So essentially Katarina himself wishes she was an Escapist Character but fails miserably at being one. **Skelly on the other hand plays it straight with her addiction to explosions. Picture a player picking up a rocket launcher and going wild with it, that's what Skelly gets up to on a daily basis. *'Evil is Cool': For being a story where villains are usually portrayed as heartless monsters, a few villains managed to reach this level, without having to resort to rape and sexual violence. Some of them being the main antagonists themselves, who are not only bastards monsters who do cruel evil things laughing insanely, but do those things being charming: Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Darth Hades, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Leonardo Cruz, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Scathach, Aryana Westcott, The Fallen's Essence, Oriax Wheelahr, Sequined Sadist, Ara Astaroth, Black Raven, Akrak Couteau, Vira Hermes, Bismarck Bodewig, Zhou Xiuying, Prime Reaper AI-78, Heis, Abyss Zurg and countless others. *'Evil is Sexy': Oh boy... Oh boy... In a story where 99% of all characters are attractive, be they hero or villain, man or woman, this trope shall take half of it. **Female: Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Madness, Eckidina KnightWalker, Akrak Couteau, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig, Sonia Nevermind, Sequined Sadist, Ara Astaroth (Mina Harker and Astaroth Queen), Scathach, Raynare, Kali, Achyls of the Depravity, Red Moon Tyrant, Fallen Hana, Voldemort, Heis, Kanon Rihavein, Lusamine, Dark Couteau, Towa, Aryana Westcott, Jeanne, Sayaka Kirasaka, Junko Enoshima, Melancholia, Da Ji, Shiva, Lapis, Dophel Mitaka, Mikaela Du Tirial, Elesis Du Tirial, Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Vira Hermes, Kruel Rose, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dark Tohka, Dark Origami, Evelynn Astaroth, Mana Ouma, Elsa Granhiert, Artemishia Valgorion, Chinatsu, Yandere-chan, Hex, Otoya Takechi, Aya Tokoyogi, Oriax Wheelahr, Mask of Astaroth **Male: A few of them fall in this criteria but here they are: Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa, Tomoo, Human!B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Akira, Alois Trancy, Black Raven, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Ayanami, Felix Drake, Ike Raynford, Klaus Braunchsweig, Lazarus and Ayanami Zaltros. *'Even Better Sequel': While LOTM: Sword of Kings' LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc ''may have started the storyline, and is iconic in its own right, the season 2 managed to be even better, becoming the trope codifier of shoujo story in general. For CIS' readers, the season 2 is what most people think of when they think of the story, said to have tighter action, better pacing, better fighting, and more memorable characters than its predecessor. From there, the story continues. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' **'Rentaro Satomi x Katarina Couteau' **'Tomas Sev x Cassie Cage' **'Lucas Kellan x Isis Maxwell', except they won't actually admit it... Not to mention that they gave perhaps the 'MOST HILARIOUS DENIAL EVER' in ''Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 1! **'Kyouko Kirigiri x Sonia Nevermind', doubled as Foe Yay and Ho Yay *'Fashion-Victim Villain': Poor Creed Diskenth thinks he looks intimidating in that outfit. *'Faux Symbolism': The Godom Empire's flag looks like a swastika but the country is clearly communist to the core. *'Fetish Retardant': Madness' design can be this to some people as she has the upper body of a child yet has lower body more fitting for a grown woman. Yes... Even among other character, she is said to be much "thicc" than Shigure Yukimi and Atala Arck... Much to their disappointment with life. *'Foe Yay': Prior to Eve Fullbuster's Heel–Face Turn, there seemed to be a bit of this between her and Impera, especially since Imperia seemed to enjoy teasing her as the "Crybaby Abyssal" and preferring to knocking Eve out after defeating her rather than trying to kill or maim her like other Abyssals like she did early in the story. *'Fourth Wall Myopia': To a certain degree. While the audience is meant to sympathize with the plight of demons, there is a certain in-universe logic to the laws concerning them and the Alliance's Zero Tolerance policy concerning their existence. Though the audience knows there are gentle demons that attempt to live without killing, the fact remains that the entire species are super-powered beings that can pass themselves off as human right up until they start to tear people apart and eat them, while even the supposedly "good" demons are still affected by a hellish hunger which they may give in to at any time. They are essentially a species of Serial Killers with superpowers. *'Fountain of Memes': Ara, for obvious reasons, is just so damn quotable... Not to mention, La Folia Rihavein has her own meme in Know Your Memes related to a giant vibrator. It's more related to: "the giant ass vibrator of your mother has arrived". *'Gateway Series': The season 2 and Sith Saga ''as the main exposure that people had to the wider parts of SoK Universe. It was the first exposure many had of the heroes and villains that would continue to appear for the rest of all storyline and among many others, including minor characters. Likewise, it introduced many unknown and little regarded areas such as Lapis and the Witris Omniverse, Idea of Evil (who was once seen as Poor Man's Substitute to Sequined Sadist even if it came first), the Gods of Destruction and Omniversal Supreme Deities. *'Genius Bonus': All the attacks of the Gods are named after historic queens and princesses, with the sole exception of Sequined Sadist's Hysteria attacks. This may seem random, until you realize that the word "hysteria" is derived from the Ancient Greek word for "womb". This is indeed related to her being the mother of Spectra, the Supreme God man who created the Omniverse of ''CIS Productions. *'Gotta Ship Em All': Due to Loads and Loads of Characters, and them all frequently being paired up with each other in various battles and activities, shipping has run pretty rampant in the fandom with sexuality rarely being a consideration. *'Gratuitous Japanese': The story is set in Japan in the first Saga for most of time, but apparently the characters speak in English for obvious reasons. However, the characters may say a random Japanese words at times. Such as: "-san", "-kun", "itadakimasu", "senpai", "-chan" and so gon. *'The Great Politics Mess-Up': United States, Canada, France and British allies with China and India to take on KnightWalker Family, North Korea, Godom Empire and Russia in World War III. Note, Britain is an ally of France (been one for over 100 years now), China isn't allied with Britain, USA and other nations mentioned above at all, and the fact is that Russia, even in its present state, could curb-stomp Britain with barely any trouble, as well as India (who happens to be Russia's primary weapon importer), and France as well. Basically, you can think the Stalinism's rise in Asia and Europe proved to be so dangerous that even old economic and military rivals joined forces to take this greater evil. *'Growing the Beard': Not that the story wasn't entertaining beforehand, but the introductions of The Fallen's Essence and Kanon Rihavein are what made LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc to be the most epic and well-worked arc of the entire story. *'Ham and Cheese: Darth hades, to Narm Charm levels. '' **''- '''Darth Hades: (into the phone) "Thirty minutes or it's free? Excellent! HA HAAAA HA HA HAAAAA HA HA!"'' *'Harsher in Hindsight': Seeing Imperia Deamonne of the past and present showing many of her more likable traits would hit you in the feels when if you watch the very beginning of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, you realized that Imperia (as Achyls of the Depravity who is a Empress of Astaroth Empire in Rise of Qliphoth era) is among those bodies Maria Arzonia is standing on. And then, you recall the childish and playful moments they had together before Imperia could corrupt herself with Qliphoth's energy. *'Hollywood Homely': Kyouhei Kannazuki is described in-universe as very plain looking and someone who people wouldn't look at twice. However, to many readers in Facebook and Whatzapp, he's at worst quite cute, and some fans think he is pretty attractive or even downright hot, specially as he keeps getting more muscular and collecting rugged scars following his battle with STAR LABS. *'"Holy Shit!" Quotient': Get past the silly Excuse Plot of Season 1 and you'll find a story that deals with apocalyptic beings, mythological theories, real-life incidents, theory of conspiracy, as well as those looking to use their powers for nefarious ends, so as the story takes a dark turn, expect fans and readers to freak out... This starts in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - La Folia's Death (Sword of Kings "Film"), where the most shocking incidents happened around La Folia Rihavein. *'I Knew It!': ** ** *'Incest Yay Shipping': Imperia/Heis. So much a small hint of' Fan-Preferred Couple over Imperia/Michael (their moment in Corbin Files ''where Michael claimed La Folia had the most beautiful eye he saw takes one step above). Romantic Two-Girl Friendship more or less obvious status of their relationship, sometimes reminiscent of the Little Sister Heroine behavior of Heis, including easy supported by the official couple, only plays for the benefit of the rising popularity of such shipping. *'Inferred Holocaust': The military forces of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and the frequent torture and termination of its own officers according to Isaac Westcott's will. *'Intended Audience Reaction': Much of what is under the Base-Breaking Character section for both Katarina's true sociopathic nature and Imperia's sadistic side is deliberate, according to the author himself. *'Iron Woobie': Katarina Couteau. Through all their life, nobody would ever believe that she had what it takes to be a normal person in society due to her violent nature. But it turns out, the same girl who was bullied by the Japanese society, is now the salvior of their world. The story gives up a plenty of these characters as examples of overcoming critics and harsh words. However, the story knows perfectly how to break the cliche of shonen mangas, such as giving the characters the power of protagonism and altruism. Not here. Here, in SoK, the characters are humans who will lose their minds, dreams and will be presented with challenges to test their true nature. Even Katarina, the main protagonist of the story, once lost her way thanks to Ara Astaroth's mind games, turning her the main villain of the next arc! *'Jerkass Dissonance': When Carl Robinson appears in the story of SoK, he is considered as being a Jerk with a Heart of Gold in his best days (and even then, mostly with Azul), the creators like to portray him as a Misunderstood Loner with a Heart of Gold, a Tsundere or someone with a Sugar-and-Ice Personality. While his behavior is later given an explanation, it's never justified, he still doesn't feel remorse for bullying other weak people from the Rogues on end, nor has his behavior in general gotten better towards anyone but Azul and Katarina. Despite that, he has a large amount of love in the story, Evil Is Sexy, Draco in Leather Pants and Jerkass Woobie being some of them. *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships': Katarina has a ridiculous amount of people of both genders within the story that want to get the jump on her, making it easy for her to be shipped with any character, even Maria Arzonia's moments while teaching her might take! Hell, even Complete Monsters characters such as Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Ara Astaroth can be easily be shipped with her without much of a hint! *'Les Yay': Imperia aside, there's loads of this between Azul Jissele and Atala Arck. The two of them have an entire spinoff dedicated to this, until its very own Knight of Cerebus appears and turns it into the darkest work set in the verse to date. It's not like the story was pure from the beginning but the introduction of the main antagonist surely proved the story is more than a simply mind-war between the KnightWalker Family and KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. *'Love to Hate': **Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. His hilariously over the top behavior coupled with the absolutely horrible things he does made him one most memorable male villain in the entire story! **Richard Sampson. The fact that he's done more heinous acts than any of the named villains (at least before Mina Harker was introduced) made him so despicable in a way that made fans hope that he becomes an Arc Villain later. But it's later revealed he is nothing more than Jerkass Woobie. **The KK Killer, , is an extremist with a rather skewed view on what a detective should be, but is so badass about it that the fans ultimately love him for it. He is insane and a man who helped his brother to rape many kids, but he is so charismatic, handsome, composed and genius that his bad qualities are almost never seen. *'Magnificent Bastard': Oh boy! So many! So many! **Sequined Sadist, better known as Supreme Goddess, is a incredibly powerful villain who is known for being the creator of the Omniverse, the arch-nemesis of the heroic Supreme God, Spectra. Secretly ruling the country from all life for generations, Sequined is known for being the central antagonist of all CIS Productions' story for being behind all evil that happens in all story, be it in direct or indirect form. Even in her final battle with Spectra, Sequined is pleased even if she loses, knowing her loss will inspire others to become the greatest villain in history to oppose Spectra's own successor and the next generation of heroes who will come in the next billion years. **Leonardo Cruz is a Church minister presiding over the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and is the Master of Iscariot Section XIII. In reality, he is an Angel of Adam's Children who was banished from Sequined's universe for falling in love with a mortal woman. Noble and benevolent, his methods are ruthless and cunning. Seeking humanity's redemption out of pure love for mankind, Leonardo bid his time, gathered items as catalysts to summon Gods that will release him from human form. Midway during the next World War III, Leonardo launched an ambitious attack that sees him singlehandedly take over the magicians of Cultus Pythonissam, reclaim the lost Greater Grail, and out-gambit his enemies. ** **Akrak Couteau is a ruthless scientist obsessed with the darkness of human nature. Swaying others into becoming cruel human beings as well to help to damage society and eliminating them when they disappoint her or serve their purpose. Forming multiple plans to tear the system of American down, Akrak tries a coup d'etat in White House and successfully had all nuclear warheads of America in her hands. Failing to do her coup, Akrak escapes to Europe, where she becomes a scientist of KnightWalker Family and built a super war machine known as Hand of Apocalypse, with enough power to destroy an entire country. When the MPS was founded, she immediately joined their ranks and later was revealed that now she was building a weapon with enough power to destroy planets, next to the sun, just so she could wipe out all religion of the world and show that human's nature is simply cruelty and blackness. **The Fallen's Essence is known for being the most badass Dark Lord in the story for being the warmonger that started the World War III after 20 years of long global-wide manipulations. He finally embraces the evil within himself after a lifetime of struggle with his condition of only finding joy in evil but having enough of a conscience to know right from wrong, betraying his creator, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, to become the true Fallen and use the chaos and suffering of WWIII to destroy his mater. Manipulating the all nations of the world and other military organizaions for years after while keeping his existence hidden for decades. Kirei proceeds to manipulate the WWIII, playing everyone to assist him getting the power in each route. Simply intelligent, and smart enough to control even the most turbulent ones like Eckidina KnightWalker, the Fallen's Essence is simply a pure evil being with an impressive charming nature of a true genius. **Ike Ray Peram Westcott is a badass new Adolf Hitler with a genius intellect of a God. As a man who manipulated the entire universe for million years, he declared war to many planets and easily won thousands of battles thanks to his military strategies. He takes on 4 Gods and easily defeats them. The bastard that was responsible for trillions of death not only committed genocide and destruction of entire universes but spent almost 1300 years developing his plans and managed to deliver quite a beating to the Gods and rise to power as a new dictator, using timeline travels to where he rose the Nazi Germany from defeat at World War II to victory, dragging the entire world into a new World War III during the beginning of Cold War. **Easily, Oriax Wheelahr. While Ara Astaroth was the one who put the idea of Moon-Eye Plan and imparted Oriax with the knowledge needed to implement the plan so that she could create a new world to become a Physical Goddess, Oriax in turn decides to use this for her own interests to become a Physical Goddess herself and never had any intention of allowing Ara to become superior than. Oriax then manipulates the Nine Demon Gates of Hell, reforming the organization into an organization consisting of dangerous genocidal monster who will help her to find the Artifacts of the Past, leading this very organization from behind the scenes, and as a bonus she infiltrated her own organization pretending to be and convincing many people that she was silly, goofy Oriax without particular reason except fun. She also managed to deceive the whole world making everyone who met her believe that she was the "Astaroth", and pretty much goads the entire world into a war against herself. Her perverted bisexua personality almost turns her into a idiot character, but in truth, Oriax still one of the most badass and complext villains to appear in the story. Even after her redemption, her perverted personality continued but if you piss her off, don't wait for a quick death. **Prime Reaper AI-78 is a master of this from the get-go, managing to successfully take the Ratatoskr hostage, break Lusamine out of prison, and get away completely scot-free in his first episode. From that point onwards, his plans get crazier and clever as they go on, from disguising himself as a Ratatoskr trooper and hiding aboard a dropship of actual enemy troopers, leading two Rogues into a booby-trapped space station. Every time he appears, he one-ups his previous insane plan, and almost every time, he gets away. **Zhou Xiuying is the charismatic leader of chinese terrorist group, who started from humble beginnings before becoming one of the most powerful drug kingpins in the world; this grabbed the attention of the CIA who sent a black ops team to deal with, greatly underestimating him. Now knowing of the CIA, Zhou expanded his empire to arms dealing, trading weapons to the New Soviet Union and other anti-capitalist insurgents, even planting moles in the CIA. Vowing revenge on America after watching them kill his sister, Zhou manipulates everyone into a new civil war, keeping FBI and CIA busy while he personally invaded the White House alongside hundreds of his minions who were disguised as normal civilians around the White House. Using his wealth to create advance weaponry and private armies, he also creates the Celerlium worm which he use to drain the Chinese Stock Market, pinning the deed on the United States, creating a new nuclear war where he was the one controlling the American war heads. Zhou still a cruel bastard who almost destroyed America and Chronos Empire for beginning a new war in the region of China where he was living, and even now, he still a gracious and badass extremist. **Bismarck Bodewig is not only a sexy general but a capable nazi military women who lead her empire to countless conflicts inside of the enemy's universe! While he's been slow to make a move to crush the rebellion, she's managed to stay a step ahead of them and takes any escapes of them as minor setbacks and with good reason. She also figured out that Ellen Mira Mathers is a spy after she finally discovered that Ike was only using her, and is now using this to feed the Rebels false information. In her final operation, she sets up a blockade to stop the Rebel Forces from invading, and despite his best efforts, they manage to get through, with heavy losses...only to run straight into the second blockade he had at the ready, hiding in the planet's atmosphere on the off chance they managed to get through the first one. The rebel fighter squadron is annihilated. In all story, there is no military leader better than Bismarck, and facing her means instant defeat to you. **Artemishia Valgorion from Horsemen of John put in shame all previous Cyborgs who appeared before, who in the span of only her first appearance in the show wipes out the incompetence among KnightWalker's Cyborg forces, hurts the rebel group more than any other adversary they had been confronted with thus far, and takes one of their leaders captive to torture and nearly kill. Not only she was a superior Cyborg but also easily became a Knight of Cerberus in the Magi-Tech side once she revealed herself to Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher, showing her superiority as a warrior and easily defeated the duo in a fist-to-fist combat. **Mina Harker is **Lazarus the Dark Demon is known as the most evil Medium-Class demon of all time. In truth, a tormented genius cursed with everlasting life after he tries to resurrect his beloved younger brother just so he could kill himself, Lazarus plotted to send the future Demon Slayers to Minecraftia into the future to one day combat the evil Goddess, Sequined Sadist. Upon surrendering to darkness, Lazarys clandestinely founded the his own empire and Minecraftia and declare himself as the new god of this world. When he finally destroy his own homeworld, he uses the souls of his fellows to become a Pure-Blooded Devil, and then Lazarus is that arrives on Minecraftia and immediately massacres several innocent villagers who tried to approach him, considering them bugs and immediately created death camps to turn women and children in slaves to working for his glory. Before attempting to unleash his armies of demons onto the planet to plunge the world into a living Hell. While cruel and evil to the core, this demon not only joined his own army in total-wars in the front lines but also personally defeated thousands alone, using only his sword and spear. Sadistic? Yeah. Vicious? Yeah. Cool? Yeah! **Cyrus is a brilliant young Arms Dealer who runs his organization with ruthless efficiency. Constantly making advantageous illegal deals and dictating the course of conflicts, Cyrus adopts the young former child killer Mana Ouma as a way to keep himself shackled to his humanity and prevent himself from becoming like his leader, Ike Westcott, frequently taking on those who attempt to undermine or kill him while leading them to their own demises in breathtakingly impressive fashion. Cyrus is revealed to despise the arms trade despite her skill with it, and puts Project Jormungand into play: a plan to use a Universal-Magic system to seal the skies from DEM, shutting down the ships of DEM and all space forces of the universe where DEM is installed. *'Memetic Badass': Sequined Sadist who was confirmed to be the most overpowered character in the entire story by the author himself. She created the omniverse, has enough power to destroy an entire Multiverse with one finger, can create entire universes in less than a second, can destroy entire universes with a blink of an eye and can even erase the existence of a character just by THINKING of him or her!!! How in the world she is beaten by the heroes? Better wait and see. *'Memetic Bystander': The sloth soldier from the assault on the Leohart's Cult due to his ironic death and then return. *'Memetic Hair': The most iconic style of hair in this story is the long scarlet hair that serves almost as the secondary iconic of the storyline. *'Memetic Molester': The story holds many of these maniacs due to its Classification Rate. The Manufacturing Progressive Sciences' experiments most involved sexuality to create perfect virus and plagues that are related to reproduction but mainly Vira Hermes is seen as one by the readers; she takes this another level when she plans to rape and abuse sexuality of her own sister, Katarina Couteau. *'Memetic Psychopath': Azul's intense KnightWalker hatred and murderous tendencies already as a child gets blown up in a lot of jokes in-univese. Future Maria takes this Up to Eleven and just the mention of Ara's name activates her Berserk Buttom. *'Moe': Not many of them considering most of the characters are teenagers or adults. Even so, three managed to become this one, and so became symbol of cuteness to the story! **Eugen Katsuragi is an innocent pre-teen with a cute face and have absurd body sizes of a grow woman. She is not only cute in appearance and voice but her childish, positive, charismatic and naive personality brings her Up To Eleven! **Not to much to say about Sanada and Yuuji Kazami's newborn baby! Why? Because their son, Brain Kazami, is a cute infant with nothing more than 5 months of life! **From the evil side, we have Hoppou! Who is is the adoptive daughter of Ike Westcott from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. She is depicted with long white hair, red eyes, two small triangular horns, a white sleeveless dress, white mittens, black side-tie panties, bare feet and an ahoge. She is so small and defenseless that you may confude with her a walking baby angel. *'Most Annoying Sound': '''THIS SOUND IS MORE THAN ANNOYING! IT'S PAINFUL!' The thin and deep sound that Eckidina used to exterminate all soldiers of KnightWalker Family in Liberty City after installing small chips in their brains. After deciding they were useless and would put her plans in risk, Eckidina download a programming in her cellphone and ignites the sound to make the brains of all soldiers go insane and make them kill themselves... Beware, this sound might RAPE your ears and cause serious hearing problems! You were warned! *'Most Wonderful Sound': The Red Moon Tyrant's song is relaxing and wonderful to listen. Even so, it's scare when you can hear this song all across the globe. *'Narm': Petelgeuse and Ara's s over-the-top antics can reach a point where they stop being creepy and become funny. Ara is so played with it that you almost don't know when she is being played 100% seriously or if she is just narrating a "What If..." story. *'Narm Charm': You wouldn't expect a story about an ordinary teenage girl in high-school to be filled with interesting characters, poignant pathos, engaging narrative and excellent fight scenes, but there you have it. *'Nausea Fuel': The story is filled with images of guro, rape, violence, mutilation, corpses, abuse of women, death of children and murdering of animals... Not to mention, the episodes also have some photos of rotten flesh, bugs, insects and dark themed-images. Yeah. *'Never Live It Down': No matter how much good she does or how many heroic acts she does, some readers still hate and can never forgive Lusamine for the terrible things that she's done, especially what she did to the Rihavein Sisters before her Heel–Face Turn. *'No Yay': Anything from Manufacturing Progressive Sciences and Astaroth Empire's Globin Army (globin? Tell us how they are known in fiction? Small? Ugly? Perverted? Yes.)... seriously... *'Older Than They Think': Most of the characters in this story have a pretty young appearance, the demons and gods takes this another level when they have the appearance of teenagers and young adults when they are actually millions and if not TRILLIONS years old. Ara Astaroth, for example, have the same appearance of a 19-years old girl when she actually have 45,000,000,000. *'One True Threesome': Imperia/Katarina/Vira is very frequently used as an alternative to shipping one or the other with Katarina. It helps that they all really care for each other by the end of the series, with Vira caring for Katarina in her own twisted way. Rentaro and/or Elesis are also added in as extra members. *'Paranoia Fuel': The Darkness. All you have to do is go to sleep, and he can find you and kill you... if you're luck he will just kill you and not trap you inside of your nightmares for all eternity until your sanity breaks. *'Rescued from the Scrappy Heap': The story is really good at doing this. A single volume/episode can cause the readers to go from hating a character to loving him or her. Case in point: Azul Jissele and Future Maria both of which started as unlikable, but Character Development skyrocketed their popularity back to an acceptable level, if not more. It remains to be seen whether Richard Sampson will receive the same treatment following The Reveal about his incident with Mina Harker that caused him to be such Lawful Neutral. *'Romantic Plot Tumor': A terrorist rebel organization? Planets disappearing from Astaroth Empire and joining the Alliance? Sequined Sadist's mysterious hand? Nope, forget about all that. Let's focus on Ara's love problems with Unit-CM 130! *'Rooting for the Empire': There's just as much as people who believed that the Holy Eye of Order deserve to win, namely for having a bunch of likable ensemble: Travon is a Well-Intentioned Extremist whose end goal could be said to be admirable, Ablyss being an overpowered yet honorable warrior, Nemesis being a sociable bro and also overpowered holy warrior, Kida for her very pure wish (and the tragedy that comes with it) and tough attitude and adorable cat ears and tails, Kurvira for his ham in just about everything leading to hilarity even when he's the antagonist, and Princess Julia for being a classy, sexy dominating queen with oddly adorable elven ears. Even their deserter, Temido, gets a LOT of love due to his overall badass daredevil attitude and accomplishment that reader may also want him to defeat the Rogues instead of joining them. The protagonistic the Rogues, on the other hand, had several Base-Breaking Character that got them to lose more rooting as they become more and more extremist to the point of breaking morals for the greater good. *'Saved by the Fans': Bismarck Bodewig, Kyouko Kirigiri, Eve Fullbuster, Hoppou-Chan, Karma Maxwell, Ying, Atala Arck, Sanada, Darth Jaffar, Mana Takamiya and Sonia Nevermind (but for not too long). They were supposed to die in their respectives arcs and episodes but were saved by fan demand in the Whatzapp group, most of them demanding to let them live for being too lovely. Some attempted the same in Krulcifer, Mash, Hex, Towa and Kamina but in vain as their death would mean the progress of the characters' development. *'The Scrappy:' Many (but not all) of the high-ranked members of Peace Foundation, mostly the likes of their leaders, Richard Sampson and Nick Fury. At first instance, PF seemly is, and is supposed to be a group of badass people that helps the heroes. However, much to many's disappointment, the PF leaders (except a few competent allies like Shido Itsuka, Asuna and Toshiro Hitsugaya, all joined The Rogues afterwards) kept following old traditional rules and kept doing wrong decisions. Wasting the precious time, they've been a "great help" in nothing but troubles. First, they caused the death of La Folia by handing her to Kanon Rihavein, believing that Kanon will join SU, only fell into her trap that caused La Folia's capture and a battle in Aldegyr Kingdom. Then, their Incompetence Inc. traits goes Up to Eleven in Tales of A Lost Hero that ended up causing the death of Yen Kellan, as well as almost killing Lucas, Isis and Jellal all together. Comparing to PF, even Manufacturing Progressive Sciences (that is full of lunatics) is more like a competent enemy as a villainous organization. *'Signature Scene': The story itself don't have a specific scene to represent the storyline as a whole, but if you had to choose, it would be obviously this one; where Katarina prepares herself to fight Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, the final villain of Saga AA, in the final battle of the Saga to save the Earth and the universe. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat': Though mostly civil, there are readers in CIS' Whatzapp users who are debating which girl Yato Stinger should end up with, Isuke Inukai or Violeta Vasconcelos. Helps that the series has a healthy dose of Ship Tease for both. *'Spiritual Adaptation': For reasons listed higher on this page, this is a pretty good Date A Live story... which is added with a plenty of other parts of numerous other works in fiction. *'Stoic Woobie': Shigure Yukimi and Lucas Kellan. Lucas is special takes this Up to Eleven when it's revealed Akrak Couteau killed his mother and kidnapped his father, Yen Kellan, to force him to work for her in the Hands of Apocalypse's project. Later, he waited his death in a dark alley of Recife in Pernambuco, Brazil... There, many beggars were already waiting for him to die to EAT his flesh due to their hunger. *'Squick': **Courtesy to B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and his Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, the 2nd Sub Arc of Eckidina Arc is full of intensified and disgusting events mainly filled with human experiments. So far, one the MOST DISGUSTING scenes ever in the story happened inside this sub arc, in Tales of A Lost Hero - Part 1, detailing a MPS experiment on a pregnant woman centered around the Sexual Disease sector. If you want to read about it, please proceed at your own risk. **What Aki Honda does to those children. Words cannot describe the absolute horribleness of what is shown. *'Take That, Audience!': In-Universe, Tomas Sev calls out NEETs for being lazy and believing that they can do anything just because they want to without actually trying. Actually, almost all character give one of these while complaining about the personalities of other characters that are based in real-life people; from nerds, lazy, perverted maniacs, thugs, drug addicts, otakus and even self-called heroes of justice. *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character': There are NO characters in this story that were not developed at some point. Even if the character is long dead, flashbacks and extended stories might bring the readers to their past to known a little more about them and why they are like that in the present. The perfect character CIS wasted? Cavalo de Troia who had a extreme sad past born in a laboratory to rise and train Cyborgs, had his younger brother killed in a experiment to expand his abilities and was an overpowered Cyborg who even Jellal Fernandes had a bad time beating. Cavalo also had an amazing personality that would be perfect as an badass Anti-Hero, with an incredible Cyborg form, epic powers of atoms and even had a handsome appearance yet he was completely killed in the same episode he appeared... Sad but true, even us commit mistakes. The only thing that expanded his presence in the story is his promise with Jellal to kill Eckidina and make the world a better place. *'Trailers Always Spoil': The trailers of the story's sub arcs will always give you dozens of scenes that will happen in the future. Subverted in the spin-offs, that suffer 99% of alterations in their plot until the total release of the story. *'Unintentionally Unsympathetic': Kali's motivations for her actions in "What Makes The Sky Blue" gets a lot of people sympathize for her since she lost her sister to Ara Astaroth and lived lonely for thousand years, but compared to many of the event and story villains, most of whom are misguided and/or, good people who pulled a Necessary Evil action due to circumstances, Kali is seen as petty and childish to several readers because of how willing she was to commit the Moral Event Horizon above just to get the revenge that she wanted. Basically, get revenge on Ara Astaroth for killing her sister. *'Wangst': Yuuchiro throws angry tantrums whenever it looks like somebody has surpassed him. By the end of the story, though, she gets better. *'What An Idiot': **There are many idiots moments in the story but Crauz from Mafusa Gang took this to another level... Oh, sure, it's a good idea to attack the commander of a rival organization with his troops that were supposed to fight Iscariot and the steal a new weapon intended for someone else (and without permission) just because you think they are cowards (which turned out to be false). Who in her Super-powered Evil Side state doesn't mind beating the crap out of you, no matter if you're an ally and enemy. People get demoted or discharged for pulling this kind of shit. And then when he retreats with his talk between his leg from Shigure Yukimi after killing her SON Tauros, making her go Berserker and slaughter his troops... And then comes the most waited moment, the Red Moon Tyrant is displeased with his actions for leading his entire squad to doom for merely thinking Ratatoskr had no combatants even after she warned him Shigure should not be overestimated. What does he do when he is taunted by his own actions? Tries to rape the Red Moon Tyrant, who is his own superior (someone who can open a hole on you with her own breath), for never being satisfied for what he do for her. Considering Red Moon Tyrant is Katarina in an Super-powered Evil Side with no humanity and empathy (who was already known for mutilate and cut the limbs of her enemies even as a heroine) you probably know what comes next... **People who trash-talk Darth Hades, who seems to be the most understimated villain for the lack of work in his character and low power-level compared to the rest of Balam Alliance, the new concept of the character is in the same level of Ara Astaroth and cannot be understimated. Reason? He is the first threat the heroes face from Balam Alliance and the most terrifying one due to his bizarre powers that are Nausea/Nightmare Fuel. *'What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?': The story has the feel of a shounen with darker elements such as Akame ga Kill!, Berserk, Re:Zero, Another and Hunter × Hunter given all of the gratuitous violence and disgusting war crimes committed by the villains. However while the story is web fic in the format of a light novel, the episodes ALWAYS airs in a midnight time slot; in Brazil the episodes are aired around 10:00 at night while this hour in United States should be around 02:00 at morning. *'What Do You Mean, It's Not Political?': Amazingly. This story brings about social, religious and even political matters at time. Some readers may be even offended since the story don't bring the good things brought by each political party of the real world, only bad things. This is often to make the term of "policy" equal to all. Word of God says the plot to the series was thought up to be based in the future of 2036 wit contemporary events, but many people say the storywriting to be somewhat of an Indy Ploy, the Saga AA being the prime example for bringing up fascism, capitalism, communism and even neo-anarchism as the bad guys from all sides. Furthermore, there is the heroes' "If you are not with me, then you're my enemy" quote, which is an Older Than They Think quote, one from The Bible. **The process by which Mina Harker takes control of the Global Pact Defense has been interpreted by some as a metaphor for the perceived centralization of power in the Bush administration. **Another way to read it is as a deliberate parallel to the Nazi party: everything from Eckidina KnightWalker being chancellor before assuming absolute power. Given KnightWalker Officers were wearing copies of actual Nazi uniforms it was probably intentional. Interestingly, this same idea could have been played with a different historical parallel: Augustus replacing a corrupt Roman Senate with himself, as (arguably) the right thing to do, at least in the short run. **The writers also made the Saga AA the most detailed and long saga mainly because they wanted to make the world of Prime Earth more realistic with many political, religious and social issue. One of them being the GDP's hegemony, which adds an unpopular overseas conflict going on that has America being accused of empire-building by the rest of the world, while the Republican president's being criticized for overstepping his authority and trying to consolidate power away from the legislature with the rationale that desperate times call for desperate measures. **And both situations mirror the founding of The Roman Empire, and other historical situations too numerous to mention. Real Life is using a Recycled Script. **Not just The Roman Empire and Augustus but also Napoleon Bonaparte, who like Ike Ray Peram Westcott openly abolished the Germany's democracy and made it another nazi empire in name as well as fact with himself as emperor. Napoleon was inspired by Imperial Rome (with Eagles carried by his troops), while Hitler had them later as well. **The Godom Empire and its resource-grubbing expansionism was meant to be a thinly veiled potshot at America and the War on Terror. This was based from the fact that the Emperor Tathagata Killer was conducting terrorists attacks in his own country (being taken from more extremists terrorist attacks like the one from 9/11) and blamed other nations for the attacks as they wanted to take him out of power before he declared war to the world alongside the KnightWalker Alliance. **One of the most prominent examples would be Elliot Baldwin Woodman, who's a right wing ultra-nationalist who comes into conflict with some of the Straw Liberals who still consider "them" to be people. The protagonists themselves are emphasized to be more individualistic based on the ensuing conflicts. Now, why such heroic man assumed this political position? Elliot is not a nazi, much less a genocidal man. He assumed this position because the DEM Empire is a far-right wing organization based from the Nazi Germany's. He thinks their methods of economy are brilliant but their genocidal and fascist agenda are ruining it. ***Aside from that, the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries is a right-wing democratic republic that respects the basic human rights of all people. Even so, the top leadership of the organization is a parliamentary monarchy commanded by the Emperor or Empress. So it's kinda like a mixture of monarchy and right-wing organizations. Naturally, since Sephiria Arks KnightWalker was the founder, she still the Empress (Empress by name, she is in truth a "Queen") of this republic. **Many people see Sephiria Arks KnightWalker and Queen Mal as allegories for Winston Churchill and Neville Chamberlain respectively. It helps that Word of God says that the parallels between the Empire of the Silence and the Nazis were intentional. **The similar image of Tom Bucky and Donald Trump is intentional, but the image of them being portrayed as arrogant men who rose to power thanks to other secret forces is related to the Russian's involvement in the American Elections of 2016. *'The Woobie': The Spirits in general, but Yoshino fits the description best; a Shy Blue-Haired Girl with Power Incontinence who doesn't even want to fight back against the humans who intend to eliminate her regardless of circumstances? Yep. *'Woobie Species': **Black Demons are a species of Jerk-ass Woobies, since their existence requires them to eat humans and other morals to survive. Their lives are spent living on the fringe of mortal society, always having to look over their shoulders and concerned about either being executed by the government or killed by their own kind in disputes over territory. Many live in poverty, and almost all lose their families while still young. Even those that take extra efforts to live peacefully with humans know that they will be shown no mercy, and even children are considered "monsters" to be exterminated without mercy. Little surprise so many grow up angry and unwilling to trust others. **We also have the Meta-Humans created by Vira Hermes. The were first created by the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus. Years later, Vira unleashed a small sample of the virus in the Nuclear power plant of California and exploded it to spread the disease resulting in the Lost Christmas which lead to violent riot that arose from the Creeper Virus on December 2026. Right after the Blast and Sephiria's hospitalization, a lethal plague struck the city, which was consecutively followed by civilians rioting, theft of property, rapes, and several other crimes. As an attempt to contain the threat, the government issued a Quarantine on the city, condemning everyone into the city with the most notorious criminals. With no law enforcement in the city, the civilians were nearly pinned down by the factions, and California nearly fell in ruins. After the fourth day, some people who were in California at the moment of the explosion gained super-powers while other who were infected by the virus died. This caused Meta-Humans to become enemies of the state and were hunted all across the globe by the Global Pact Defense. They are not one to blame if they received mysterious powers, even so, they keep running and hiding from the government to survive for a crime they didn't commit. *'WTH, Costuming Department??': Sequined Sadist, who has ridiculously-sized breasts and her bottom clothing leaves extremely little to imagination. Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions